


Black Hot Heat

by iDrownFishes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Futa x Female, Futanari, Futanari Pyrrha Nikos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDrownFishes/pseuds/iDrownFishes
Summary: Blake desperately needs a man to help with a problem every faunus must face, and she has no way to deal with it as her colorful imagination is her own worst enemy. But as it turns out, Pyrrha has her own sexual troubles, and they just might be able to help each other out. Another day at Beacon, really. Very, very nsfw.





	Black Hot Heat

Blake knew this would be a problem and dreaded it’s arrival.

Heat. It was something every faunus faced at varying times in their lives, depending on the type they were. A totally natural process that came and went.

But not every faunus is attending Huntsman school, surrounded by criminally good-looking men and women in peak physical condition, or obligated to have a certain level of decorum at all times.

A school she was dutifully attending now, sitting in the third row and looking down on team JNPR. More specifically, she was staring for an inappropriate amount of time at the two young men of JNPR sitting side-by-side. Her impressive sense of smell, made even more hyper-sensitive by the state she was in, allowed her to be tortured by the masculine pheromones they didn’t even know they emitted.

Blake squirmed again in her seat. This was Professor Port’s lecture, a class so boring even her studious teammate Weiss beside her struggled to listen. With nothing to grab her attention, her mind was her own worst enemy as it wandered.

The fact that they were human rather than faunus only made it dirtier in her mind. She imagined sitting in front of them both, hiding beneath the wooden table and offering some “entertainment” for the boys.

She licked her lips and curled her toes, wondering how much stronger the scent would be down there. She imagined them both trying to keep their composure and be good gentlemen for the class while she serviced them both with her hands and mouth.

How would it feel, for them to take turns discretely petting and scratching her ears while she worked, only to be rewarded later with more… fulfilling acts together, for being such a good pet~?

“Blake,” Weiss nudged her with her elbow. “You’re doing it again. Stop drooling and contain yourself.”

Blake bit her lip and whined, ripping her gaze away. Since this started nearly a week ago, Blake knew it would be impossible to hide this forever. So she bit the bullet and tried to politely explain her situation to her team. One awkward team-meeting later, the girls were supportive, but not truly understanding.

She couldn’t fault her team, being human and never having to deal with such things. She was thankful to have teammates who didn’t shun her, and at least tried to hide their discomfort whenever Blake started squirming and purring late at night when they were supposed to sleep.

‘Damn it all, my heat has never been this uncomfortable, or lasted this long! And the day just started!’ Blake bit her tongue, wishing she could cover her sensitive nose and stop smelling all the pheromones wafting through the air.

Maybe she should confide in Velvet. Bunny faunus like her were known to have some of the longest, most frequent and most intense heats. ‘Maybe that’s why she’s so shy and timid all the time,’ Blake thought. She didn’t _actually_ think that, but it helped to believe she was not alone. In any case, if Velvet could handle it, then so should Blake.

But it was so much easier said than done. Her nerves had already been thoroughly frayed by the past week, having humiliated herself by getting bumped into by a male and letting out some inappropriate sounds from it.

The memory of her stammering out excuses and apologies to confused boys, who sometimes got the wrong idea, was mortifying. And when they _did_ get the wrong idea, she would be tempted to take them up on their offers, ravage them completely, and probably ruin her reputation forever. 

She resisted the urge to repeatedly bash her head on the desk. This was going to be a long day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never had Blake hated more to be right.

Neither history with Professor Oobleck nor Professor Peach’s class were much better, even if she was slightly more engaged. Most of her time was spent with her head buried in a textbook, the distinct, familiar smell of pages in a book offering minor relief. Ultimately she had no choice but to poke her head back out every now and again, and the hurricane of hormones came back with a vengeance.

Those were all bad enough, but combat class was by far the worst. Nothing tortured her quite like a bunch of Huntsmen working up a sweat, crashing into each other in a primal display of dominance. Without a book to hide behind this time, Blake could not help rubbing her thighs together and hoped no one would notice her fantasies only growing wilder.

She thought about how if she were called on stage, she would probably lose in the state she was in. She would be humiliated, called names, berated and finally be used like a toy for the whole class to stare at.

Blake’s breathing quickened. She hated how great that sounded. She wanted Professor Goodwitch to call down all the winners to the stage to “teach her a lesson”. Everyone in the room would watch intently and jeer at her as any pride she might have had was cruelly stripped away. She imagined her own team looking down at her and teasing her mercilessly about how cock-hungry she could be. Other faunus girls might look horrified, but secretly be jealous of the black cat getting _fucked stupid in all her holes._

She heard shifting beside her. Her young leader Ruby was staring, and the moment Blake caught her, Ruby’s eyes shot straight ahead, red-faced, her hands wringing and obviously uncomfortable.

Blake found that her hand had sneaked it’s way between her legs.

‘Okay, that’s enough!’

She recoiled as if her hand burned and fixed her posture. If she wouldn’t have been reprimanded, punished and had even more attention brought onto her, she would have stormed out. She couldn’t disappoint her leader and corrupt whatever innocence she had left.

The latest battle ended with two sweaty young men shaking hands, their adrenaline-filled bodies left them red and pumping blood through developed muscle. Blake ground her teeth.

“With that, class is dismissed,” Professor Goodwitch informed curtly. She adjusted her glasses. “You are free for the day, just remember your assignments for tomorrow.”

‘Oh thank the Gods.’ Blake practically sprinted out of the room with hardly a look toward her teammates. She was not looking forward to the shame of returning to the dorm after what Ruby had seen, but she had to be alone. Blake walked quickly with her head down, avoiding the touch of passers-by. Still the scent of virility permeated the air. She wanted to pull her hair out.

“Blake!” She heard a high voice call from behind, and Blake groaned. Her leader caught up easily with her speed semblance. “Blake, wait a second!” Ruby stopped beside her and leaned into her field of vision. 

Blake turned her head, tight-lipped. “Yes, Ruby?”

“Blake...” Ruby looked anxious. Her eyes darted around as she looked down, as if she hoped the right words were written in front of her somewhere. “I just… wanted to know if I could help you at all. I know there probably isn’t anything we can do, but I just feel like a bad leader, not being able to do anything.”

Blake could think of something. She almost felt like a monster, wanting to drag poor, sweet little Ruby away by her hood to some broom closet and stuff her head between her legs. She could see her big, innocent doe-eyes straining while looking up at Blake, her head locked into place by her thighs while she struggled to “help”. She could just hear Ruby’s whines while she struggled with her task, Blake’s hand petting and pulling at her highlighted hair. She would take great joy in telling her how the silver-eyed warriors were apparently talented in more ways than one (whether it was true or not), and how Ruby was such a good, thoughtful leader for helping her out.

‘Thank the Gods Yang’s semblance isn’t mind-reading.’ She would probably kill Blake for even thinking such things. 

“Please, Ruby, I just have to be alone for a while. This should pass soon.” That’s what she said, but she worried it sounded more like “Stop looking at me with those big eyes and go away before I eat you.” 

“Ladies!” Professor Port’s blurted right beside them, too loudly for how close he had snuck up. “Is there anything I can do to help you both? Some teachers may be nervous about students trouble-making in the halls,” he teased.

“No Sir,” Ruby chirped. “We were just on our way out of combat class.” 

Blake was horrified to find that the masculine scent that had been driving her up a wall all week was quite strong all of a sudden. She looked bug-eyed at Professor Port… and then her gaze wandered downward…

…

_Nope!_ “I’msorryprofessorIhavetogo!” Blake was already disappearing through a doorway before her sentence was finished. Ruby’s arm hung at her side while she watched, her mouth hung wide-open. 

The good professor, however, appeared unbothered. “Ah. Poor thing.”

“Professor,” Ruby gathered herself. “Blake is just having a hard time with… um, personal things?”

“I know fully well Ms. Rose,” Professor Port stated. “Her problem is not unique. She is not the first faunus to have such troubles, and she will not be the last.”

“You know!? But...” Ruby looked around, quieting down. “People aren’t supposed to know she’s a faunus.”

“I could hardly keep my pride as a Huntsman if I could not deduce her change in behavior myself. It is quite alright, Ms. Rose. Her secret is safe with me.”

“… You really understand? But then is there anything we can do? Or the school maybe?”

“I know you are worried for your teammate, as a good leader should be.” The professor spoke with his usual dramatic flare. “But I’m afraid there is not much Beacon can do. One day we may be equipped to handle the specific needs of any one faunus with everyone’s dignity intact, but today is not that day.”

“Could we get her time off or something? Maybe one of our houses could take her in if we had to!”

“There is no program like that in place Ms. Rose. We have to know where our students are at any given time. This is a place of training, meant to forge the world’s most elite, powerful and resourceful warriors to fight the Grimm. Sacrifices are required of everyone, including time with home and family. As of now, it is either deal with the quirks of faunus, or not accept them in the first place. And we are in dangerous times, where we can’t afford the latter.”

Ruby sighed in disappointment. “I just hate feeling so helpless. What if she’s like this in a fight or something?”

“There is nothing to worry about until there is something to worry about, Ms. Rose. I happen to know your teammate got into beacon without attending any prior school. She is certainly Huntress material, as long as she continues her training. She might pleasantly surprise you.”

“I guess. Thank you Sir.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind her. She leaned back on the door and slid until she sat down. 

She needed something, _anything_ to get the previous images out of her head. She looked around to see pale blue tiles along the floor, long wooden benches, and showers lining the far wall. The ladies’ locker room.

Maybe this is exactly what she needed. A little private time and a long, cold shower might help… it didn’t help that much the last two times, but she was out of ideas. The lack of a towel or soap be damned.

Blake ripped her clothes off, every scratch and shuffle of cloth lighting her skin on fire. Just a little relief was all she needed. She ripped back the curtain for a single shower.

And ran straight into a familiar, red-headed girl, who shrieked in her ear.

“Agh! I’m so sor-… uh?” Blake was going to fall out of the shower and cover herself in embarrassment, but she froze. There was an… addition, to Pyrrha that Blake had not been aware of before. One that Pyrrha was trying and failing to hide behind her hands with a horrified expression. “Uuhhh...” Blake’s mouth hung open. 

“STOP LOOKING!”

“Ah!” Blake got a hold of herself and tore her eyes away, looking up like the ceiling just became interesting. She put her back to the wall, trying to process what she just saw. She couldn’t bring herself to just run away though, and as a result, the awkward silence was deafening.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Pyrrha turned away from her. She apologized as if this incident was somehow her fault.

“So… you’ve really been a guy all this time?” Despite everything, Blake could not help being curious. She felt like she would have noticed sooner with her sense of smell.

_“NO!”_ Pyrrha shouted too loudly, turning back toward her and forgetting to hide herself. Her voice echoed off of the walls, hurting Blake’s ears and making her think the whole school might have heard. “I’m not a guy, I swear! I’m a girl, physically and mentally!”

“Well how do you explain _that_, then?”

“I have all the parts a regular female has, inside and out. Just with… e-extra attached.” Pyrrha looked down and rubbed her arm sheepishly. Blake couldn’t help herself and her tongue nearly lolled out of her mouth when she got a better look. A full set of the male organs that had been turning her into a mess for a week. 

“Blake, please stop looking? Or better yet, why are you still in here!”

“Oh come on Pyrrha, it’s not every day I get to see something like this.” Blake’s teasing nature, and her maddening hunger, was getting the better of her, and Pyrrha shrank under the words. 

“No, I… I’m not weird.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I bet a lot of people would have a great time being all over you with that thing. Hey Pyrrha… you ever think about taking Jaune with it?”

“Stop.”

That tone gave Blake pause. She expected Pyrrha to be embarrassed and bashful, but now her kind, green eyes were misting over and tears started to leak over her cheeks. Her lip quivered, and her whole body shook while she held back sobs. She turned her back on Blake again and rested her forehead against the wall, and started crying in earnest.

“Oh… oh, Pyrrha, I’m sorry. Come on, you don’t have to cry.” And then Blake continued feeling like a monster. _Stop crying and give it to me Gods damn it._

She looked back at Blake, teary-eyed. “I hear all the time from our teams. When’s Pyrrha gonna admit her feelings? Why hasn’t she gone after Jaune yet? Well now you know!”

“Pyrrha-”

“You’re right Blake, I do think about Jaune, and doing a lot of things. And they’ll stay in my thoughts, because Jaune will never want some freak for a girlfriend.” She sobbed.

Blake chewed her lip. She was not the best at trying to make people feel better, and she definitely was not in the right state of mind to try. She wanted to help, really, but she was overwhelmed when complete and total softness encompassed her whole body. 

“Oh please, don’t tell anyone!” Pyrrha sobbed in Blake’s ear as she held her stark naked in a bear-hug. Pyrrha’s breasts pressed into her neck and smooshed up into her face. If that weren’t enough, Blake’s brain nearly fried when she realized she could feel Pyrrha’s extra appendage press into her belly.

Pyrrha’s eyes shot wide open, and she let go of Blake and backed away. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry.”

“Pyrrha,” She had to reach up rather high to place a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. “I won’t tell, I promise. Come on, there’s really no need to cry. You and him could still have a chance.”

“There is no way in Remnant-”

“Take it from me, Pyrrha. You can never really know what gets people going at first glance. Your partner there could be into that sort of thing.”

She continued sniffling for a moment, but finally calmed down, pulled away and wiped her face. “Do you really think that’s possible?”

“Anything is,” she answered earnestly. Her eyes wandered downward and she licked her lips. “_Anything._ I have an idea, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha saw Blake’s lecherous look and became a little concerned for her own safety. “W-what is it?”

“I think I can help you with your Jaune problem.” Blake took a couple small steps toward her, backing Pyrrha into the wall. “We just have to boost your confidence a little. We’re going to have a shower together, have a little… girl talk.” Blake turned the water on, and the din of spraying water, as well as steam, filled the air.

“Oh… really? I don’t think I’ve ever had girl talk befo- ah!” Pyrrha’s heart leaped into her throat when she felt a soft hand gently grab and stroke her extra appendage. The feeling was completely foreign to her. She was amazed at how different it felt to have someone else do that besides herself. “Blake!?”

“Shh,” Blake hushed her. “You don’t want any other girls coming in and hearing us right? Or… maybe you would?” 

“This… this is not girl talk! This isn’t girl talk at all!”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you tell me to stop then?”

Pyrrha looked like she might, but it devolved into a shaky moan as Blake continued. She was hardening in Blake’s grasp, and it was all she could do but squirm under the touch. Pyrrha bit her lip, ashamed of herself.

Blake’s grin became positively evil, eyes bright and yellow as a scheming demon’s. She was so close to some sort of relief. “You know, unlike a human, my most reliable sense is of smell.” She never missed a beat with her hand. Pyrrha was now fully erect and Blake had started pumping her in earnest, earning some gasps for air from Pyrrha. “I can tell you’re being honest. You may not really be a man like you say, but I can still smell arousal on you. You came in here to release some steam of your own, didn’t you?”

Pyrrha barely held back moans from the overwhelming sensation. Her voice broke through with every other gasp, and she hated herself for it. The look of weak protest on her face told Blake everything she needed to know. 

“I thought so. I’ll bet you were thinking of Jaune too. What would everyone think if they saw big, strong Pyrrha like this?” Blake pressed her body into Pyrrha’s, pushing her against the wall with her free hand and digging her thigh between Pyrrha’s legs. Despite her size and strength, she was putty in Blake’s hands, leaving just enough room to keep her hand moving along her whole length. 

Blake’s voice became husky, and she leaned up as close as she could to her ear. “How do you want him to _fuck_ you, Pyrrha? Do you want it slow and gentle? You seem like a big softy who likes a little romance.” 

Blake took her free hand and brought it behind Pyrrha’s package and started playing with her folds. She was delighted to find it so wet, and when she took the plunge with two of her middle fingers, Pyrrha cried out in a moan that echoed throughout the whole room. “Blake, please...”

“Or do you want it _rough?_” She continued. “Maybe you want someone else to be a champion over you for once? Is that why you train Jaune and work to build his confidence so tirelessly? So that one day, the student will surpass the master? And when the day comes that you’re beaten, he’ll be the one throwing you down, maybe pull on your hair and treat you like his _bitch_. How does that sound?”

It must have sounded quite nice, because Pyrrha clenched down further on Blake’s fingers, and she could feel Pyrrha’s body shivering, despite the hot air and water. Her eyes teared up, and Pyrrha mumbled. “I hate you...”

“Oh, you don’t hate me at all.” Blake licked her lips. “In fact, when this is all over, you might be thanking me.” Pyrrha felt Blake’s body start sliding down her own. She just barely felt her tongue run slowly down her toned belly, further and further down. 

“Oh… oh, Blake. I don’t know.” Pyrrha put a hand up to her mouth and bit gently on a finger. 

Blake knew enough for the both of them. Her new little friend here did too, already twitching in her hand. “Still not hearing no,” she said. Blake finally sank down to her knees, and fully admired what she would be working with.

And Blake smiled. “So cute, Pyrrha.” She had no idea what the average size was supposed to be, but this was the smallest she had seen in person. She guessed around… five inches? Maybe a little less? It was probably for the best, otherwise she never would have hidden it this long. “Why do you wear such a short skirt outside of school anyway? Do you secretly hope someone will find out?”

“Shut… up...” Pyrrha spoke between gasps. Both of her hands were now covering her whole face in shame. Never before had anyone besides her parents as a young child seen what she has, and never would she expect them to have the gall to tease her so relentlessly. She couldn’t put her embarrassment into words if she tried.

“You’re right, Pyrrha. There are better things I could be doing with my mouth.” 

“That is so obscene! Come on, this is… o-oh. Oohhh.” Pyrrha dared to take her hands away from her face, and look down to see Blake with a serene look on her face, her nose pressed against her groin and a mouthful of her dick. She held it for a few seconds, and slowly came back up, sucking as tightly as she could until she came back up with a wet _pop_.

Blake appeared dazed for a second, eyes glazed over. Pyrrha almost got over her shock, trying not to be completely overwhelmed with these new sensations, so that she could question if Blake was alright. Blake beat her to it though, and dived right back in so that her nose was pressed into her with little effort.

Blake would later stuff her head in a pillow and scream at herself, because the completely slutty moans that escaped her while her mouth was full were over the top and unnecessary. She was glad it was Pyrrha that heard her and not her partner, who almost definitely would have laughed and teased Blake until the end of time. 

At this moment though, she couldn’t care less. Blake forgot where they were and that it would be wise to stay quiet, instead she let saliva churn and slurp loudly in and around her mouth, repeatedly gagged and choked herself, and moaned like a whore. She enthusiastically bobbed her head back and forth, every neuron in her body firing and electrifying her.

“This is… Nnn… this is weird.” Pyrrha couldn’t find the right words. Cognitive dissonance broke her brain. Her first time was supposed to be for her partner, and she was not really interested in girls in that way. But Gods above, the velvety soft and rhythmic feeling was incredible. Too good. She might collapse. “Blake, please, just give me a second,” Pyrrha put her hands on Blake’s head and tried to gently pry her off.

And that is when Blake opened her eyes to reveal that her pupils had become cat-like slits, staring up at Pyrrha accusingly. She pulled back her lips reveal sharp teeth being bared just around Pyrrha’s dick, barely enough to just graze her.

Pyrrha squeaked. She didn’t think for a second that Blake would actually hurt her, but chills still ran down her spine; both from these new, indescribable feelings, and Blake’s stare that was, frankly, a little terrifying. “Okay, okay!” 

Pyrrha’s eyes nearly crossed as any hint of Blake’s wicked, deadly teeth disappeared, replaced again by the incredible softness, emboldened by Pyrrha’s permission and slight concern for her own personal safety. She put both her hands on Pyrrha’s hips and pushed her against the wall, repeatedly battering the back of her own throat.

Pyrrha had nothing to hang onto but Blake’s head. Instead of trying to pull her away she now struggled to keep her balance, grabbing hard onto Blake’s ears. She thought about apologizing, thinking it must hurt, but it only seemed to egg Blake on further.

A familiar feeling built up within Pyrrha, one she had experienced many times when she could find a moment of privacy, except this was so much more intense, starting in the pit of her stomach and spreading throughout her whole body. “B-Blake! I… a-aaaAAMMM!”

Pyrrha’s legs gave out. She collapsed to the ground while Blake didn’t miss a beat. She brought her head back up with another pop, and pumped her hand with her tongue out, sure to catch every last part of Pyrrha’s load in her mouth. Pyrrha’s legs convulsed with every spurt, unable to help her labored moans and heavy breathing. Her eyes rolled back, and she was left twitching after finally done.

Blake made a show of swallowing loudly, and went to licking Pyrrha’s dick like a lollipop to clean her off. “So. Are you still on the fence about all this?”

“Uuhhnn… Mmm.” 

“I will take that as a no. But don’t pass out yet, because we’re not done.” Pyrrha was still in a daze while Blake positioned herself. She was caught up in her blissful haze until Blake straddled her, hovering just above. “I still have a very important itch to scratch.”

“But… I need a few minu- Oh!” Blake leaned forward and latched her mouth onto Pyrrha’s left breast, gently biting her sharp teeth down while her hand went to kneed and play with the other one. It didn’t even fit in Blake’s small hand, but her newly grown claws still worked wonders at stimulating Pyrrha. “Nn… nnn!”

Pyrrha bit her lip and put hand back behind Blake’s head. Now with a better view, she decided to pet and play with her ears, a little more gently this time. She had always secretly wondered if they would be as soft and fluffy as any cat’s ears would be. They were.

A pleasant, low hum escaped Blake on every exhale that Pyrrha thought might have been purring. She was surprised, but probably shouldn’t have been. Blake already has a heat and crazy cat eyes, she may as well be able to purr too. She wondered what else exactly separated Blake from humans.

Blake switched breasts, putting her mouth around the right while kneading the left. She sat down in Pyrrha’s lap, rocking her hips back and forth on Pyrrha’s groin. She smirked. “Look who’s hard again already.” She sat up fully and looked Pyrrha in the eye, one hand on her shoulder and the other down below, aiming Pyrrha into her. “You don’t know how badly I need this.”

It was really happening, and Pyrrha was still so caught off-guard and vulnerable from all of this. Never did she think this is what would happen when she woke up this morning. Oh dear, if her parents could see her right now. They’d be mortified! Or even her team! She got the idea that she was betraying her partner and leader, which she knew was wrong. They weren’t dating yet. It felt like the dumby hardly even knew of her feelings at all! Is that why she was letting this happen? Her frustration? ‘I should stop this… come on, just push her away!’

That is when an intoxicating feeling of tightness wrapped around her length and slowly slid down, followed by something between a moan and a purr right in her ear. Any notion of ending it then and there died, Blake had her right where she wanted her. ‘I’m the worst.’

Blake had nothing of the sort running through her mind. In fact, there was not much at all in her mind beyond ‘YES!’. Her flexible back moved her hips on it's own, gyrating effortlessly on top of Pyrrha, and Blake started bouncing.

Blake held onto Pyrrha’s shoulders while wet slaps filled the room. She leaned down and hugged Pyrrha’s head into her breasts, nearly hyperventilating and letting out an animalistic, growling moan with each slap. The streaming water did nothing to hide it. Pyrrha’s face had long since been red and now that blush was moving down her whole body. “Oh my God… Oh my God!” Pyrrha couldn’t think to do much but hold onto Blake’s waist, feeling it flex intensely beneath her touch.

Blake used her sharp teeth to bite down on Pyrrha’s shoulder, and Pyrrha squealed. Even through aura and their debauchery, it managed to hurt. “Wait, Blake! I have an idea.”

Blake stopped for a moment, catching her breathe. “I have an idea too,” she said with a smirk. She got up off of Pyrrha and stood, placing her hands against the wall and leaning far forward, arching her back. She used a hand to split her folds apart and present herself. “Please. Fuck me like an animal!”

At least she said please. Thankfully they had the same idea, Pyrrha was getting uncomfortable on the hard floor. She got up behind Blake, and started to see why men liked this position so much. The girls always joked back and forth about each other’s looks, and the girls came to the conclusion that Blake had the best ass of everybody. Yang especially liked to draw attention to “the Bellabooty”, to Blake’s annoyance.

Now, Pyrrha had no doubts they were right. Her mind hadn’t changed about not being interested in women, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t admire beauty in any form. It reminded her why a heart is shaped the way it is, and she found that the more Blake arched her back, the cuter she looked. 

She took note of that for if Jaune and her ever worked out. 

She put one hand on Blake’s hip to steady herself, and used the other to aim into the spread pussy before her. It was harder than she thought. Once, twice, three times she pushed forward, only to slip into a different direction. Gods, the men from the videos made it look so easy! … Not that she watched those on a regular basis. 

Finally, Blake had enough and took Pyrrha in her hand, causing Pyrrha to jump. Blake aimed her perfectly, and threw herself back onto her, causing them both to cry out when their hips smacked hard into each other.

Blake crushed down onto her, muscles pulling Pyrrha forward as she backed up, and then welcomed easily her in moving forward. In a light headed stupor, they found a steady rhythm, and soon the room was filled with sound of wet flesh clashing together.

“Yes… _yes!_” Blake shouted. “Fuck me! Fuck me like you want your partner to fuck you!”

Thoughts of Jaune made Pyrrha’s already-rapidly beating heart skyrocket. Most of the time she just imagined being taken missionary style in a candle-lit room. But there was at least one other thing that sounded nice…

Pyrrha grabbed a handful of Blake’s hair, and pulled her head back. She put the other hand on her shoulder, and went hard enough to push Blake forward a few inches forward every thrust. Blake struggled to keep her arms steady on the wall while Pyrrha hammered into her. Pyrrha was inexperienced, constantly breaking her rhythm, losing her footing on the wet floor and readjusting, but Blake would not complain. Quite the opposite.

It didn’t matter that Blake’s head was upturned, her eyes rolled back or that she was shouting profanities that would make a sailor blush; Pyrrha felt self-conscious, being so clumsy. She had to bend down at the knees just to align properly, being significantly taller than Blake, and it was wearing her out fast.

But Pyrrha wasn’t a champion for nothing. She had incredible endurance and strength even by huntress standards, and she would use it. She would just have to end this fast before someone busted them. “Alright Blake, I’ll give just what you want!”

Pyrrha tightly grabbed her hips and pulled Blake into her with every thrust for all she was worth. Their slaps echoed through the room, and Pyrrha felt a cold sweat developing on her whole body even in the stifling heat of the shower. “YES! Give me everything! I want it all! I need it so badly… _please!_ Cum inside me! Cum! CuuUUHH~!”

“MMNNN~” Pyrrha struggled to make words behind grit teeth, biting her tongue in a sad attempt to keep her voice down. She couldn’t take it anymore. Her head threw back and she pulled out, unleashing ropes of cum all over Blake’s back. Pyrrha nearly fell over again, leaning forward on the wall and still thrusting her hips into Blake’s buttocks while she throbbed.

They sank slowly to the floor until Pyrrha’s back hit the wall. She hugged Blake close to her, not caring that her mess on Blake’s back was now getting all over her too. They breathed heavy as if they ran a marathon. Blake’s head rested back on Pyrrha’s shoulder, and despite her blissed-out state, she was the first to say anything, huffing and puffing between words. “I thought... I told you... to cum inside… but that warm... sticky feeling... was still sooo nice~.” 

“Did… did we make a mistake? What does this make us? Oh gosh, someone must’ve heard us!”

“Oh, this was no mistake. This is _juuust_ what I needed. Seriously, thank you Pyrrha. And umm… a lot of what I said...”

“Was in the heat of the moment. I get it.”

“So… what are you going to do about Jaune? Did we, you know, build your confidence at all?”

“You definitely jumped me for your own benefit!”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean nothing else good can’t come out of it. Does that mean it didn’t help at all? Everyone’s still waiting for you both to make a move.”

Their high was dissipating, drowning in the din of the shower water. Pyrrha drew little circles on the floor with her finger, mostly back to her normal, bashful self. “Am I really that obvious?”

“Even people outside of our teams notice. I heard Coco once ask Ruby if you and Jaune were a thing yet. I can’t judge about people being obvious, I must have looked like a mess all week, so don’t let it bother you. But seriously, you both like each other. Just do it.”

“You know why I can’t,” Pyrrha said with downcast eyes, gesturing toward her extra appendage. “He won’t want a girl with a… a...”

“A cock. Honestly Pyrrha, just say it. And we’ve already been over why you’re just being a coward. And take it from me, you can certainly please somebody if you put your mind to it.” Blake got out of Pyrrha’s grip and turned toward her. She stood in the way of the running water, and borrowed Pyrrha's soap to help wash her own back. Pyrrha looked in her eyes finally and saw that they had returned to normal, with circular pupils. Though her cat-like, mischievious grin remained.

“But...”

“And if you’re still second-guessing… why don’t I just go for him?” 

Pyrrha’s flushed face immediately drained of color. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Blake stood on her feet, feeling fresh as a daisy and almost like her old self again. “Why not? Jaune is available, and you don’t look like you’re going to make a move any time soon.”

Pyrrha’s eyes widened in horror. “You-!”

“It’s just like you said. Everyone knows your feelings, everyone is wondering when you’re both going to do something about them. Maybe what you really need is some competition to get you to act.” Blake grabbed Pyrrha’s towel from above the shower head, pulled back the curtain to walk back into open air and made a show of drying herself off. “I may as well be the one to do just that. It’s a win-win for me, really. My heat would be so much easier to deal with if I had a proper boyfriend. One that lives right next door too!” 

Blake had finished drying off and moved on to getting dressed once more. With her heels back on and a final pull on her bow, she was done. “And if you enjoyed my body as much as you did, just _imagine_ how much Jaune would.”

Blake went to exit the room, leaving an outraged Pyrrha to mull over what just happened. She hated to admit it, but there was no reason Jaune would turn Blake down if she really had a mind to try. With enough desperation and constant rejection from Weiss, it would only be a matter of time. Time that Pyrrha thought she had more of.

She turned the water off and took back her towel. She felt for Blake, having a heat to deal with. But right now, her anger was more important. Pyrrha would show her that she wasn’t a coward, and then rub it in her smug face!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, how she wished her confidence carried over the next day. Where was Blake when she needed her? She needed to get mad again!

“What’d you wanna talk about Pyr?” Jaune said in the hall with a smile.

‘Gods, he’s so sweet.’ 

Meanwhile, Blake watched Pyrrha twiddle her thumbs and stand sheepishly in front of Jaune, trying to get words out. Her spot behind the corner worked well enough, as long as some curious bystander didn’t out her. Her keen hearing allowed her to hear what they said.

Pyrrha rubbed her arm. “I just, um… wanted to know if you and I could be alone? Go out into Vale maybe? W-we have a lot to talk about.”

Jaune’s face fell. “A lot to talk about? Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Pyrrha waved her arms in front of him. “No no, nothing of the sort! It’s nothing bad, honest. I just… I have a lot to get off my chest. Things you need to know.”

Jaune flashed the same, bright smile that always made Pyrrha's heart melt. “Anything for my partner Pyr. In fact, the weekend starts tomorrow, why don’t we make a whole day out of it. It’s been a while since it was just us. Maybe Ren and Nora will appreciate a little them-time too.”

Pyrrha’s face lit up. “That sounds wonderful! Oh, thank you Jaune!”

Blake sighed. Well, that’s that then. They were probably going to become a thing, thanks to her. She was happy for the two dorks, like a good friend should be. She was also a little disappointed, a small part of her hoping she would have a chance with him. 

Oh well. She should just be thankful it only took one round to satisfy her heat, finally. If she had found Pyrrha a few days back when her heat was fresh, she might have completely exhausted the poor girl. And hey, there was nothing wrong with Sun after all, only that he was too far away all the time. She could find someone, right?

“Excuse me?”

Blake jumped a little and straightened her back, turning to regard the stranger. “Y-yes?”

A dark-skinned girl with green hair and ruby-red eyes gave a polite smile. Her uniform indicated she was not from around Vale. “Could you point me toward the visitor’s dorms? Beacon is so big, I’ve just gotten myself all turned around.”

“O-oh. Of course.” She pointed toward the end of the hall. “Make a right out of this building. It’s a little walk from here, but those dorms have their own main building out front. It’ll have welcome signs all over, you can’t miss it.”

“Thank you! I already know I’m going to like this place. Hope to see you in the tournament later!” The girl waved and went on her way. Blake did not think much of it, only that she was lucky she didn’t question why she was behind the corner.

Meanwhile, Emerald walked away with a grin. She couldn’t resist giving the disguised faunus a little scare from her obvious spying, after the show she and the champion had put on for her yesterday. 

Emerald had followed Pyrrha into the showers and took the one next to her after the water was already running. She didn’t expect to learn anything, but it had already been a slow day of information gathering. To her great, pleasant surprise, she would learn some of the juiciest blackmail material she had ever heard, and even got a show at the same time.

She had struggled to keep quiet in the stall while the faunus and the champion did their thing. Honestly, did they seriously expect no one to hear? 

Sat up against the wall, she spread her legs wide and pumped her fingers to the rhythm of their thrusts. It had been a while since she thought to do something like this, she almost wanted to thank them. Best night of intel-gathering _ever_. 

Knowing now that the faunus and the champion both had juicy secrets, Emerald wondered if she could either tease or help Blake out with her little problem in the future. Surely she could get creative, tricking them into thinking she was Jaune maybe?

Oh, did that sound like fun.


End file.
